This Kissing Thing
by Feilyn
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter hate each other. Or at least, they've put up a fairly convincing act all these years. But what happens when you accidentally lock up all that passion in a cupboard during a four hour detention? Seek and thou shalt find...
1. Chapter 1

_-Wails to For Truth readers- I'm _sorry_! I swear, I've been trying to update, but I just _can't_. So I decided to post this little one-shot instead –grins hopefully-_

_This is AU in the fact that James dislikes, or at the very least, _pretends_ to dislike Lily as much as she hates him. It's set in seventh year, and I hope you enjoy!_

_.:This Kissing Thing:._

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Fuckwit."

"Tramp."

"Small-balled, self-centered, arrogant, egotistical little toad!"

"Whore."

Lily sneered. She was currently locked in a Potions supply closet with James Potter and hating every moment of it. "Potter, no amount of money in the world could convince me to go after _your_ scrawny little arse."

"I wouldn't touch you with somebody _else's_ ten foot pole!" he snarled in response.

"Oh, wow, are you _that_ scared of me Potter?"

James backed her up against the side of the cupboard, hands on either side of her heads. This disproved his previous statement, seeing as his thighs were now resting against hers.. "A Marauder fears nothing," he breathed.

"Well, you're either incredibly brave or un_believably_ stupid. I would say the latter, seeing as your groin is directly above my knee and about to make contact."

James shifted. "You really are a little cow, aren't you?" he remarked conversationally.

"Coming from you Potter, that's a compliment. Now would you get _off_ of me?"

She caught his grin in the dim light "Say please."

Lily's eyes focussed on his lips, and unconsciously she licked her own. "I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual," he replied before capturing her lips in a kiss. Lily made a noise in the back of her throat before opening her mouth as his hands slid from the wall to her waist and lower, jerking her forwards. He growled a little, taking control of the situation and kissing her with all the impudence he'd ever shown her (a considerable amount), pressing the red-head hard up against the cupboard wall and sliding his knee between her legs, their bodies otherwise flush together. She moaned, loudly, as their lips separated and he began to drop hot, biting kisses down her neck.

"Kiss-slut," he murmured against the hollow of her throat.

"Man-whore," she replied, fisting her hands in his hear and dragging his head back up to hers, running her tongue over his bottom lip before biting it. She was utterly lost in the lust, laughing drunkenly against his lips as they kissed again, his hand working it's way underneath her loose shirt. She felt him grinning when he realised her bra was strapless and pulled it down to her waist.

It was the electric touch of his calloused fingers rolling her nipples that jolted her out of that cloud of lust and back to reality.

She lifted her leg slightly before stamping it down, hard, on James' foot. He swore, ripping away from her and hopping on one leg as she slammed her fist into his shoulder. "Dammit, Potter, that's the third time this month!"

"This time it was _your_ fault!"

"_My_ fault?" she snarled. "How is you cupping my arse and pulling me forward against your miniscule dick _after_ you initiated that kiss _my_ fault."

"You fucking licked your lips!" he roared in response. "I'm a seventeen year old male, Evans, and you're fucking gorgeous! What _else_ did you think I was going to do?"

"Not kiss me!"

"Oh, for the love of – Evans, you know full well that if I hadn't kissed you, you would have kissed me. This is beginning to be a habit, and neither one of us seems to be stopping it."

Lily fumbled with her bra, pulling it back into the right position. "I thought I did a fairly good job of it just then," she mumbled.

"Yes, _after_ I had my hands up your top."

The two locked eyes, and surprisingly enough it was Lily who lowered hers first. "We need to talk," she said softly, sliding down the wall to hug her knees. She was mildly surprised to discover none of the Potions ingredients had crashed to the ground during their…escapade.

James joined her on the ground. "Now's as good a time as any. It's not like we'll be getting out of here anytime soon."

This was true. The two had been issued a four-hour detention on a Hogsmeade weekend by Slughorn because of the outright duel they'd had in the Potions classroom – _after _they had exploded each others cauldrons.

"Well, we _are_ the Head students," Lily said hesitantly. "Maybe we should try to get along with each other?"

"Possibly we should stop trying to curse each other."

"And maybe you could _stop_ making me the object of every damn prank you and the Marauders decide to pull?"

"If you stop trying to beat me up, I guess I could make an effort. But you know Sirius…"

Lily laughed. "Yes, I most definitely know Sirius." Their mutual friend didn't play by _anyone's _rules but his own.

Silence fell, but for once it _wasn't_ extraordinarily uncomfortable. In the end it was James who broke it.

"And…and maybe we should start calling each other by our first names?"

"My god, it's been a while, I'm not sure if I remember yours," Lily teased. It took a few seconds for that to sink in – yes, she _had_ just teased James Potter, and there had been no malicious intent in her words whatsoever.

James shifted closer to her, and in the dim light she realised he was holding his hand out to her. "Hi, I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you, pretty lady."

She grinned in response, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "With compliments like that, you can call me Lily. Lily Evans."

"Alright, Lily Evans—"

She whacked him on the shoulder. "Don't be a smart-arse."

"But I'm so good at it!" he protested, then hesitated. Lily sensed this and nudged him slightly with her foot.

"Spit it out, James."

"This kissing thing, Lily…" For once he sounded serious.

"What about it?"

"Is that another one of those things we should possibly stop?"

Lily made a show of thinking about it.

"No," she said eventually. "No, I don't think so."

_.:This Kissing Thing:._


	2. Chapter 2

_I know I said to a lot of you that I wouldn't update this for a veeeeeeeeeery long time, if at all but I'm experiencing a few little problems with my chapter fics and the one-shot idea that's rattling around in my head right now. I refuse to dignify it by calling it writers block, and I WILL beat it, so here we are with this fic! I hope you enjoy!_

_.:This Kissing Thing:._

Right.

That was it.

Lily Evan's was _nobody's _fuck-buddy.

"Potter," she snapped at the messy-haired boy attempting to chat up a busty blonde girl, who was having none of it. Of course she wasn't – she was Alice Pennifold and totally in love with Auror-in-training Frank Longbottom. Any idiot knew that. "A word with you." But Potter wasn't just any idiot.

He paled visibly, and a small corner of Lily inwardly gloated that she still had that affect on him. The rest of her was gearing up for a huge fight and had no _room_ for anything else. Not even gloating.

"Er…sure, Lily. I'll just—" He spun around and Lily _knew _he had that desperate glint in his eyes that just _begged_ you to bail him out. But Alice laughed at him instead, winking at Lily as she did so before sauntering off. She _did_ have a good saunter.

"Pennifold, Potter? Alice _Pennifold_?" Lily observed loudly. Actually, it was more in the nature of a severe admonishment seasoned with righteous indignation than an observation, but whatever. Lily wasn't there to split hairs.

"Are we going to do this here?" Potter asked, wincing almost as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

"Are we going to do this here," she repeated flatly. "Are we going to do this _here?_ Of course we're going to do this here, Potter, where else would you suggest? Would you rather I levitated us up into the Quidditch Pitch and invited the whole school to watch? No? _Then yes, we are doing this here!_"

_There. That should get the ball rolling quite nicely._

"What the hell is your problem?" she continued loudly, standing quite close to him now. "When I sleep with a person, I only sleep with that person! Why can't you do me the same courtesy? Am I not enough for you or something? Am I not pretty enough, or not sexy enough or _am I not enough of a slut for you?_"

"You're gorgeous, Lily," he protested weakly.

She snorted. "_I_ know that. I don't need _you_ of all people to tell me that."

"I—"

"Just answer the question, Potter." They were attracting quite the crowd now, and the Potter-heir was starting to sweat.

"But—"

"Answer—the—question," Lily hissed, lips right next to his ear.

"You're not a slut," he replied quickly. "And you're – you're absolutely stunningly gorgeous and sexy and I love you!"

Lily blinked.

"W-what?"

James flushed a dull red. "I – um…have to go…somewhere…forareasonbye!" He bolted.

Lily stood stock-still for a moment before shaking her head. "James!" she yelled after him. "James! Oh – this is ridiculous. What the hell are you all looking at?" she snapped at the onlookers angrily, running after James.

_.:This Kissing Thing:._

"Nice little spot you've got here," Lily observed, strolling into the Honeydukes cellar. "This where you come when you want to hide from the world?"

"How did you find me?" James asked listlessly.

She dropped the Marauders Map at his feet. "Stole it off Peter."

"But—"

"I'm Lily Evans, James," she drawled, dropping to his knees and inching closer to him. "I can do anything. Except, apparently, tell my lover how I feel about him before he runs away from me."

"I didn't run," James protested.

"Oh, you ran. You hightailed it out of there like your arse was on fire. Personally I thought it was a little odd, being so brave and then ruining it like that."

"Brave?"

"Sure. Look at me – _I_ didn't have the guts to tell _you_ I loved you."

"Yeah, but – wait, what?"

Lily laughed "James, sometimes I worry about you. You do seem to have a great deal of trouble seeing what's been in front of your eyes for a very long time."

"A – a very long time?"

"Why the hell else do you think I cared so much about your flirting? I probably would have defenestrated you if you'd _actually_ had sex with one of them."

James paled. "That's a horrible thing to do to a man."

Lily blinked. "What do you mean? It's a horrible thing to do to _anyone_, if the window's high enough."

It was James' turn to look confused. "Window?"

And Lily started laughing again. "James, you twat! Defenestrate means to through someone out of a window! I think the word you were looking for is _castrate_." She laughed harder at his blush.

"Anyone could have made that mistake," James mumbled. "It's not exactly a common word."

"Who cares?" Lily exclaimed gaily. "C'mere, you prat, and give me a kiss."

_.:This Kissing Thing:._

_Probably not the best way I could have ended it, but it's the best I could manage at the moment. I do have a better piece of writing that I absolutely love. It's another one-shot, and I'd love it if you went and R&R'd it. It's called 'Even Now' for those of you who intend to do so._

_Thanks!_


End file.
